narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yamiji Village
is a village located within the Land of the Night. It was created to serve as the country's primary military force, the need for which coming into being after the country was raided by Kirigakure ninja. It serves as a home and training grounds for the majority of the shinobi population of the Land of the Night. The village itself is surrounded by numerous hills and is perennially overcast, both of which lend a peaceful, yet melancholy atmosphere to the village. The latter, however, Yamiji village is anything but, owing to the warm nature of its inhabitants. The government of Yamiji is comprised of the Yamiji Council, at the head of which is the leader of the village, the . As of the present day, there have been three Yamiyo, the current one being Kayō. Due to the great enmity which the citizens of this village hold for the Land of Water, Yamiji was responsible for the formation of the An'un, an organization whose sole purpose is to wreak havoc on the latter country. Despite claiming to do otherwise, Yamiji hosts and collaborates directly with this organization, as every An'un member is a resident of it. The architecture and layout which are characteristic of this village consists of cuboidal, elegant buildings, centered around the headquarters of the Yamiji government. History Founding Some time after the Land of the Night became a developed nation, a raid was launched on it for reasons unknown by the village of Kirigakure. The invading ninja were able to lay waste to many of the towns of the Land of the Night, and it was only through clever guerrilla tactics and use of the mountainous terrain of the country by the ninja of the Land of the Night was the raid able to be repulsed. Once the citizens of the country had grasped the enormity of the carnage and havoc that the invading forces had caused, they became acutely aware of the fact that they were in dire need of a cohesive military force. To that end, they constructed Yamiji, which fulfilled its purpose as being a home and training ground for the country's primary military force. Those who became members of Yamiji's initial council were for the most part elderly and retired ninja, appointed based on their logistical and organizational skills, and their prowess as a shinobi prior to their retirement. Takigawa Schism The , also known as the the , was a dissension within the Yamiji Council that effectively split it into two opposing factions. It was first instigated by a small group of separatist council members, who had radical outlooks on matters concerning such things as carrying out a retributive attack against the Land of Water, and the methods which should be used to train the shinobi of Yamiji. They were in favor of methods such as brainwashing the ninja and forcing them to repress their emotions and identity, methods which the majority of the council was initially opposed to. The ideas of this separatist group began to be disseminated throughout the Yamiji council, and before long, the group had garnered the support of nearly one third of the council, and named themselves the . This group attempted to bring about radical changes within the policies of the Yamiji government. Most of these attempts were unsuccessful, and the schism was eventually quelled and the government reintegrated into one cohesive unit. However, the Takigawa faction was successful in convincing the Yamiji council that retaliatory action against the Land of Water was a necessity. The organization An'un was born out of this schism and out of the hatred the villagers held towards the Land of Water, and carries out assassinations, abductions and espionage against the latter country into the present day. Locations *Mistwater Lake *Kagura *Reichi Shrine *Shisui Cliff *Yamiji Historical Library Clans There are several powerful and influential clans which currently reside in Yamiji, due to many of the original inhabitants of the Land of the Night being from clans which hailed from the Land of Water. These are all the currently known clans: *Ankyo Clan *Genmyō Clan *Jūkei Clan *Kumoi Clan *Nagisa Clan *Naritora Clan Trivia Category:Locations